


Seijoh Karaoke Dance Party!

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karaoke, Kyoutani drops an F bomb so T for lanquage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijoh goes to karaoke. Oikawa loves attention. Iwa-chan suffers just a little bit.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seijoh Karaoke Dance Party!

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? I have never written a fic in my life. In fact I haven't written any sort of story since I graduated high school way too long ago.... English was my worst subject ~_~ BTW this is the the actual the video for the [Shrek Karaoke Dance Party](https://youtu.be/tUqP3xva__I)

Iwaizumi is staring at the incredibly full karaoke booth he just stepped into and mutters, “Why did we agree to do this?”

 

“ _BECAUSE_ , Iwa-chan, we have to bond with our team if we want to get stronger~”

 

The regulars of the Aoba Josai boy’s volleyball team had agreed to do more “team building exercises” as Oikawa likes to call them to “get more accustomed to each other outside of the gym”, but it was really just an excuse for Oikawa to go out and have fun without being surrounded by his fangirls. He loves them and all the free stuff (especially the milk bread) but, honestly, he needs a break.

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki are setting up the karaoke box and filtering through the song choices of the night. Watari and Yahaba are sitting on one of the couches talking about their English homework. Kindaichi and Kunimi sit on the other couch, Kindaichi looking incredibly nervous and Kunimi blankly staring at his phone, seemingly uninterested in the entire situation. Kyoutani is on a chair munching on an order of fried chicken and glaring into the table so hard that it’s almost a miracle there isn’t a hole in it.

 

“Oh Makki, what do you think of this one?” Matsukawa points at the screen in between the two of them.

 

“Ooo Mattsun, you have good taste. It even fits into the theme of why we came here to begin with!”

 

Iwaizumi fixes his eyes on the two third years.

 

“Oi, what are you two talking about? Whenever you’re both discussing something with those faces it can never lead to anything good.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Hanamaki smirks. “Hey Hanger! Come look at this and tell us what you think.”

 

Oikawa walks over to look and the screen and lets out an incredibly devious squeal of delight.

 

“THIS IS PERFECT! IWA-CHAN LET’S ALL DO THE SHREK KARAOKE DANCE PARTY TOGETHER!” Groans resound throughout the room and Iwaizumi rubs both palms over his face.

 

“Shittykawa, why do you encourage these idiots?”

 

“We are here to do _TEAM BUILDING ACTIVITIES_ Iwa-chan. Of course we should pick a song that all of us can sing together! Okay everyone, we have to re-arrange the room a bit so we can all see the screen. Start moving the couches and the table so they’re up against the walls so we can have more room.”

 

Yahaba and Watari get off of their couch and, with the help of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, move the couch against one of the side walls. Iwaizumi helps Kindaichi move the second, smaller couch against the shorter wall near the door and Kyoutani, Kunimi, and Oikawa all move the chairs against the third wall. The table is rotated and put somewhat in front of the door. Hopefully there won’t be an emergency where they need to try to get out quickly.

 

Oikawa moves the karaoke box more towards the middle of the room so they can all move around to see it if necessary. Luckily the microphones are wireless so they don’t have to worry about tangling each other up in cords as they pass them around.

 

The group of boys somehow manage to crowd around the side of the box that has the screen. Luckily all of them had fairly decent grades in English and were likely to be able to read the lyrics that will come at them swiftly. Much to Oikawa’s protests, Hanamaki and Matsukawa have managed to keep their vice grips on the microphones and will be starting off this dance party. Before Oikawa can start screaming Iwaizumi pressed play so he can end his misery that much sooner.

 

“Hi everybody!” Hanamaki starts, “And welcome to the Shrek In The Swamp Karaoke Dance Party! I’m going to take things down a little bit, with one of my personal favorites.”

 

“Don’t go changin…. To try and please me. You’ve never let me down before…. mmmMMMmmmMMMmm” Hanamaki and Matsukawa croon at each other.  Hanamaki hands off his microphone off to Oikawa just as Fiona’s part starts and Matsukawa hands his off to Iwaizumi.

 

“I MADE IT THROUGH THE WILDERNESS! You know I made it through-oo-oo~ Didn’t know how lost I was until I found youuuuu~” Oikawa points at Iwaizumi and winks. Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes then looks at the screen to read off his part of the song.

 

“YEAH! I like big BUTTS and I cannot lie!” The entire room starts howling with laughter. “You other brothers can’t deny! When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get-”

 

“Feeeeeelings” groans a very reluctant Kunimi after the microphone is shoved in his face by his captain.

 

Watari is handed a microphone by an extremely red Iwaizumi as the song continues.

 

“It’s fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!” as the whole team except Kunimi and Kyoutani dance along. After some stares by everyone including a glare from the vice captain they reluctantly join the second time “It’s fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A-A~ hahahahahaha”

 

Watari quickly flings the microphone at a startled Yahaba. “Do you really want to hurt meee. OW! Do you really want to make me cry-y-y-y-y”

 

Kindaichi had long since had a microphone after Kunimi’s single word participation. “Staying alive! Staying Alive! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!” he nervously stutters out his part of the song.

 

Yahaba has seen this video before and so he hands off the microphone to Kyoutani with a shit eating grin on his face that’s mirrored by Hanamaki and Matsukawa as Kindaichi finishes his part.

 

“Who let the dogs out…. WHAT THE FUCK YAHABA!” Matsukawa and Hanamaki can't contain themselves as they grip onto each other’s shoulders while doubled over with laughter.

 

“Nuh uh KyoKen-chan everyone has to sing their part~” Oikawa sing-songs with a devious smile.

 

Kyoutani grumbles and picks up where the song is again “Who let the dogs out! Who? Who? Who? Yahoo!”

 

Oikawa has finally gotten his grip on a microphone again “I said get up! And dance to the music!” they all dance to the short instrumental portion, “Come on! Everybody now!”

 

“Dance to the music!” they all sing, “Aww Yeah! Dance to the muuuusic!”

 

Watari has a microphone again “All we need is a drummer! For people who only need a beat, yeahhhh.” and hands it off to Matsukawa.

 

Hanamaki pulled the microphone out of Oikawa’s hands and points at him before he can even retort, “Break it down green girl!” and Oikawa immediately starts the drum solo on Iwaizumi’s chest. Then Hanamaki gestures to Matsukawa, “Philonius, my man!”

 

“I’m gonna ask the bottom, so the dancers just won’t hide.” and he passes the microphone to Iwaizumi who just cuffed Oikawa over the head for using his chest as a set of drums.

 

Hanamaki continues “Yo, Take it Shrek!”

 

“You might like to hear my organ-” and Oikawa pulls the microphone towards himself while it’s still in Iwaizumi’s hands “I SAID RIDE, SALLY, RIDE!”

 

Watari pushes Yahaba to the front with a microphone while Matsukawa and Hanamaki corral Kyoutani to stand next to him and Iwaizumi passes off his microphone and they both start singing “I can’t see me lovin’ nobody but you... for all my liiiiife” as the rest of the team starts whooping and they both get red in the face and refuse to look at each other.

 

Everyone starts singing to the end of the song, “DANCE TO THE MUSIC!”

 

Oikawa glares at Kunimi “Shrek, you ain’t dancin’ yet”

 

“DANCE TO THE MUSIC!”

 

“Aww, yeah” goes Hanamaki.

 

“DANCE TO THE MUSIC!”

 

“Now that’s how I like it.” Matsukawa continues.

 

“DANCE TO THE MUSIC!”

 

“Everybody!” shouts Oikawa.

 

“DANCE TO THE MUSIC! DANCE TO THE MUSIC! DANCE TO THE MUSIC!”

 

“Hey Pinnochio, you wanna watch that nose man?” says Iwaizumi as he smacks Oikawa, who has gotten way too far into his personal space and Oikawa squawks.

 

After all the laughter has died down Iwaizumi relents, “Okay fine, I guess that was a little fun. But did you guys really have to make me sing about big butts at the very beginning?”

 

“Oh, but we all know you like butts Iwaizumi.” chuckles Hanamaki, “Well, Oikawa’s isn’t very big so I guess he really needs to work on that if he wants to keep your attention though.”

 

Matsukawa hums, “Given how much milk bread you eat I’m surprised it isn’t bigger.”

 

Oikawa screeches “HOW _DARE_ YOU! MY BUTT IS PERFECT! EVERYTHING ABOUT ME IS PERFECT, RIGHT IWA-CHAN?!” Iwaizumi headbutts him into one of the couches. “MEAN, IWA-CHAN!”

 

Iwaizumi turns back to the rest of the group with a red mark on his forehead that matches the blush on his cheeks that he is choosing to ignore, “Anyway, since we all have already had a turn in some form or another we should put the room back together so we can do this properly. Who wants to go first?”

 

“Well, if we want to keep with the Shrek theme,” Hanamaki starts, “we can get some green body paint, cover Mattsun in it, and the two of us can re-enact ‘Shrek is love, Shrek is life’ for all of you…”

 

A resounding “NO!” from the entire team puts the end to that.

**Author's Note:**

> MusicPrincess655 made me write this when I said it needed to exist and also Beta'd it for me. Thank you! My tumblr is [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/) if you wanna yell at me.


End file.
